Cutie Honey (TV)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月ハニー) is a 16 year old girl who's mind and memories were transferred to an android body that can transform into Cutey Honey, as well as many other disguises. She appears as an attractive teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. In sequel, Honey is a young adult, although she is chronologically over 100 years old, more taller and has a athletic physique. As Cutie Honey, she has short red hair wearing a red and black outfit that exposes her cleavage while wearing yellow boots, gloves, and accessories. Honey also a bit more muscular and her breasts are larger in this form. Honey is genuinely carefree and friendly. In class she acts in a manner similar to a "class clown" who likes to tease and pull pranks on teachers, employing much of the comic relief. Her attractive figure along with her personality made her popular among the other students regardless of gender. Honey loved her father and was very close to her roommate Natsuko Aki with their deaths by Panther Claw driving her to avenge them. One hundred years latter, a more physically and mentally mature Honey appears in the crime ridden Cosplay City as the secretary of Mayor Light who wishes to stop the crime waves. Android body consists of a mechanical skeleton and brain within a body composed of living organic cells from her old human body. Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to manipulate the air molecules in the air to create objects and change her appearance. However, Honey needs to eat a lot of calories to use the device as it quickly depletes Honey's energy. She is also able to use her anti-gravity boots when pulling up her kneesocks, glasses that granted X-ray vision, and earrings that could amplify audio from short distances. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey Origin: Cutie Honey Gender: Female Age: 16 | 116 Classification: Super Android, Warrior of Justice and Love Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, High hand-to-hand combat skills, Stealth Mastery (Imitates any person so well, that she would be indistinguishable to anyone), Cloth Manipulation (Can create clothing until she has enough energy), Levitation (Can defy the laws of gravity by turning 180 degrees and jump while falling), Transmutation (Can change the shape of any objects at will), Matter Manipulation (Able to convert matter via Airborne Element Fixing Device), Limited Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep), High Resistance to hypnosis, fire and temperatures, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Light Manipulation (Honey Beam gives out a strong light that can temporary blind opponents and even destroys objects like statues), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by humanlike proportion), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Her boots are strong enough to make her stand upward on an airplane) | Same as before, along with ability Limited Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier to protect herself from an explosion of the large ship, bigger than a city block), Energy Projection (Able to strengthen her own attack, and overcoming the resistance of any object), Duplication (Can create a fake double to get behind opponent), Limited Magic (Honey used adapting magic to fool someone with telekinesis), Adaptation (Adapting her foes attack and use it against them in battle) Attack Potency: Wall level (She can harm opponents who can harm her) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Accidentally breaks the wall while dodging the attack, able to kick Dolmeck through a metal wall) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Can react and dodge bullets with ease) | At least Supersonic, possibly higher (Far superior to her previous indicators, сapable in the air to grab the wing of a flying jet plane, and climb inside cabin) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Can wrestle lions with ease) | At least Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class (Easily punch through and tear the floor of a bus) | At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class (Broke free and punching a giant snake lady, which skin was made out of steel) Durability: Likely Wall level (Survived an explosion under water) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Able to withstand an explosion of a large facility, without receiving a single scratch) Stamina: Very high (Can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) | At least Very high, possibly higher Range: Extended Melee Range, Dozens of meters with various weapons Standard Equipment: Airborne Element Fixing Device | Same as before, along with Jet plane and Bike Intelligence: Average, but very inventive and quick-witted in battle. Weaknesses: Since her design is to be like a human, she has normal human weaknesses | Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fencing:' Sword can cut, through back and deflect fire blast, it can as well shoot fire from the tip with a range of several meters. Beside fencing, she can also use an axe to cut heads off. *'Energy sword:' Honey can change her standard sword to an energy sword. *'Honey Boomarang:' Honey can sliced necks in a row, cut a hand clean off and even cut through guns. *'Honey Beam:' Attack can be transferred to her sword and shoot it out from the tip, also beam itself can be fired as well under water, and later became more of an extension of Honey Flash. *'Thunder Drop:' Works like Honey Beam but can shoot at multiple targets at once. *'Honey Jump:' Can jump high enough to land on fighter jet. *'Honey Storm:' Can cause whirlwind under water. *'Honey Special:' Can make it rain diamonds and rubies. *'Cutey Power Bomb:' Honey's version of German Suplex. Key: ' Pre-Timeskip' | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Bikers Category:Boomerang Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Cosplayers Category:Cyborgs Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9